How Will Nezumi React
by nezushi4918
Summary: Shion is afraid to talk with Nezumi about him being pregnant.How will Nezumi react. Will Shion be able to tell him. is Nezumi going to accept it well. Mpreg! Nezushi NezumixShion. No Smut!xD Just fluffyness and hints.


I dont own no.6, and the amazing characters.

(i tried to not make nezumi very oc but i dont think i was able to succeed)

This is my second fanfic, and please leave a comment so i know if you like it or if i can make it better please TT^TT….

How will Nezumi react - chap 1 by nezushi4918

"Nezumi can you hear me out for a second." Shion stared at him with his eyes wide open, his hands tight together.

´ _that's weird…..Shion usually doesn't ask_ ´ Nezumi thought, putting the book down and sitting next to shion on the couch.

After all the years they were finally together, each one happy to be with the other.

"What is it, your majesty?" Nezumi said trying to relax Shion but it didn't work.

Shion had been tense all day but Nezumi had believed that if Shion didn't wanted to tell right now, he would tell when he was ready, Nezumi guessed the time finally had come.

´ _How c-can i explain to N-Nezumi…...i-i dont w-want to…..what if h-he leaves m-me for good….ohh g-god …...what if he looks at me in d-disgust….i c-cant ...im afraid…..i….d-dont wan-nna…..´_ Shion was freaking out with just his imagination paralyzed with fear he looked away.

Nezumi wasn't dumb enough not to notice, he and Shion had so many story together...seeing this look in his boyfriend(yes, _his boyfriend)_ hurted him as well.

He grabbed both of Shion hands and made the boy look at his eyes filled with worry.

"Shion, what do you want to say to me, please tell me!"

….

Ok, Now Nezumi was really worried, taking his left hand to shion cheek, the boy in front of him started crying and leaning to his shoulder.

Nezumi could feel the tears starting to fall..

" _Shion, Please_ -

" _I-im P-pregnant N-Nezumi, im s-sorry, i-i d-dont kn-now h-how is it-t possible, b-but i did the t-test b-because inuk-kashi said i-it wasnt n-normal my s-symptoms, s-she said that-t i-it was prob-bably f-from the hormones f-from the b-bees, a-and i-i ev-ven d-double checked a-and talked t-to a doctor, i-im sorry, i d-_

Even before Shion could end he was being forced back and kissed by Nezumi, still crying.

It was a quick kiss since right after Shion was shoved again to his boyfriend arms in a tight embrace.

After some time he let go seeing there was no response from Shion.

Shion wasn't even thinking anymore or even processing the fact he was just kissed and hugged since he looked down between his knees still with fear how the taller boy would react or what was he gonna say!

Nezumi waited for some kind of sign from Shion…

After what seemed like hours Shion was able to react..

"Nezumi?im sorry!"

" _SHION_ , Why are you saying that,im sorry for _WHAT? GIVING ME THE MOST WONDERFUL NEWS EVER?_ "

Nezumi to say he was delighted was an insult, even the happiest man on earth didn't started to cover it.

Nezumi kissed the boy´s head feeling his boyfriend flinch.

At this he let go of the boy, getting out of the sofa to kneel between shion´s legs to be able to see shion's face.

"Why would you be scared of telling me something like this Shion."

Nezumi asked softly putting his hands on Shion cheeks wiping his tears and kissing the boy.

"I love you and you know that i will never ever abandon you again….so don't you even think for a second i will let you be in this all by yourself…..i wouldn't let you"

Kissing Shion cheek and taking one hand to shion´s stomach caressing it.

"Plus! There's no way i'm not over delighted with this so stop crying and doing that cute face because that's only allowed when we are in bed!"

Nezumi said to Shion smiling, seeing the boy opening his eyes and giving a little and quiet smile back.

Shion´s now puffy eyes were starting to get the color slowly back that had disappeared in the beginning.

"You're not disgusted?" He asked Nezumi with a low voice, Nezumi seriously thought of ravishing the mouth of the smaller boy from the cuteness.

"Hell not!"

"You're not gonna leave me again?"

"Of course not Shion, never again, that idea is even out of the question!"

"You're gonna stay by my side !?"

Shion said hopeful, slowly opening more his beautiful red eyes with Nezumi still cleaning the remaining tears.

"Of course yes, now more than ever your majesty"

"Do you still love me?"

That was the one Shion was really afraid to hear but he had to know…

"Hell yes…., Shion how could you have a doubt about it, you're the only thing i need and want, understand that at least!"

Nezumi said smiling, letting go of shions stomach and getting up to kiss the boy this time deeper, making Shion shudder beneath him, pulling only when he felt Shion nedder air.

"I love you Shion, You're the love of my life, i never thought even more happiness than this would be possible, i love you _my_ majesty"

Nezumi said touching his forehead with shion´s.

"I love you Nezumi" Shion said with puffy eyes but breaking a wide smile, happier than ever.

"Good, then let's go to bed so you can explain to me when did you find out, that's if you can talk between moans…"

Nezumi smiled and extended his hand, giving a wink to Shion, who answered by accepting his hand and giving Nezumi a naughty smile.

´Karan is going to love this´Nezumi thought, gently sending the boy to bed forgetting about everything else besides Shion for the time being.

Hope you like :D, I dont know if this will be a one shot or not. So its up too you, please leave a comment and a like XD

i really wanted to do a mpreg one with my favorite couple xp but i hope i will be able to do one more interesting when i get better at this ( and when im not actually waiting to know if the uni will acept me or not TT^TT)


End file.
